This invention proposes a process for the production of an ice-cream in which the product is contained inside a chocolate shell inserted in its turn into a wafer and in which this chocolate shell extends along all the inside surface of the wafer and projects for a certain portion upwardly beyond the wafer.
The process according to the invention foresees:
the formation of an ice-cream cone already provided with a covering layer; PA1 the insertion of the cone into a wafer; and PA1 the wrapping, if any, of the product obtained in this way.
The invention concerns also the product obtained with this process. The problem that the invention proposes to solve is to preserve the quality of the wafer which, in ice-creams produced with the traditional methods, often becomes damp, losing in this way its fragrance.
As it is known, among the different types of industrial ice-cream, a remarkable diffusion was reached by the ice-creams "in cone", in which the product is contained inside a wafer generally having a conic shape, contained into a paper envelope to which a closing lid is applied upwardly.
The production technology foresees the dosage of the liquid product inside the wafer, which becomes wet and loses therefore the characteristics of freshness and fragrance. For this reason, at the present state of the technique, systems were developed which spray a melted chocolate layer in the inner portion of the wafer, so as to realize a covering able to impermeabilize the wafer and avoid that the dampness of the product transfers to the wafer.
The present processes introduce in the machine the wafer to which the final paper covering has been already applied and then spray the melted chocolate also in correspondence with the paper section where the wafer ends, in order to realize a kind of bridge between the paper and the wafer to avoid the dampness reaching the wafer. This known system solves only partially the problem, both because rather often this covering is not anyway efficacious and it can be found a rather high percentage of products wherein the dampness succeeds in passing into the wafer, and because some types of chocolate can not be sprayed and therefore the covering choice is limited and requires exclusion of chocolates of a certain high quality.
Another problem which is found with the known processes, comes from the fact that, as the product is dosed inside the wrapping shortly before the closure, it is not yet well frozen when the lid is applied; it takes place in this way that the decoration applied later or the chopped almonds which are dosed on the ice-cream surface are smoothed during the lid positioning, with the chopped almonds which are pushed inside the ice-cream not yet frozen and/or decoration which is scattered and/or deformed.